


From the heart

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cake, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Heterosexuality, Hugs, Insults, Kissing, Living Together, Modern Era, Mushy, Nicknames, No Smut, Photographs, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scarves, Swearing, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Its Christmas and Erin wants to do something nice for her boyfriend Jean. However she can't afford something pricey, so she just does something classy and cheesy instead.





	From the heart

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta love these two adorable dorks

Erin sighed heavily as she entered the apartment from the cold of the snow outside. It certainly was a very cold day and hardcore romantics would love this white Christmas. She herself was more worried about getting home quickly so she didn't get pneumonia or a bad fever from being out in the damn cold for so long.

She had been out to collect some small Christmas things for herself and Jean. While she was not as over the top as some Christmas fanatics, she was still capable of enjoying herself. She did get very hyperactive as a kid, but as she grew up she had mellowed out and stopped getting so mental over it like everyone else did.

She had bought a small strawberry topped Christmas cake on the way home as well as Jean's Christmas present. She had thought long and hard of what to get him and found something simple. It was two matching silver necklaces, with the letters Erin and Jean on them. Cheesy as hell and something that a high school student would buy but she had put a lot of thought into it.

They weren't exactly expensive as Erin only had a part time job which didn't pay a lot. But she had spent a lot of time thinking about what to get him and eventually chosen this. She had put all her thought into this and she hoped Jean would like them. Hell, he better appreciates the thought she had put into these gifts. I mean it was Christmas eve.

She couldn't take them back and she couldn't change them for something else. If he rejected them she would be really upset and Christmas would be ruined for her. She knew Jean could be moody sometimes but prayed that he would like the presents. I mean she was aware she wasn't the best person when it came to getting people things.

As she closed the door behind her she shivered from the temperature change upon entering the room. It had been rather cold outside and she was glad to be inside where it was warm and cozy. Though she didn't mind the cold much she could only handle it for so long before she had to retire back to the warmth of the apartment.

" _I wonder what's for dinner"._ She had spent most of the day looking around for last things while she still could. Luckily, she had ordered the necklace in advance so all she needed to do was collect it. Now she was ready for a hot meal, a warm bed and the embrace of her lover. I mean Christmas was a time for giving and being with your loved ones after all.

Jean then appeared in the doorway wearing his Pyjama's. A casual white shorts sleeved shirt and some black boxers, showing off his toned and shapely body. It may have been cold outside but jean was like a hot water bottle. All she had to do was cuddle him and the cold on her skin would quickly be replaced by warmth.

"Welcome home babe" he said affectionately. Her cheeks were red from the cold and she looked really tired. I mean she had been out all day because she needed to do shopping. He too had been shopping earlier in the week and bought all her presents in advance. He was organized like that and never liked leaving things till the last second.

Luckily his mother had taught him to knit at a young age (embarrassing yes) but useful. He had made her a homemade green woollen scarf with the letter E on the end. But then he had done something more artistic for the second. He had taken one of their best photos Connie had taken and had it framed to put on her side of the bed.

Erin smiled a look of relief upon seeing him and wondered wearily into his arms. As always, he was so warm and toasty, her own personal hot water bottle to have to herself. He smelled like his radox men's body wash meaning he was fresh out of the shower earlier, which was a bit of a turn on for her.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest while Jean hugged her back hesitantly. She was freezing from the cold and it was like hugging an icicle. She then looked up to face him and he happily complied with giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. After he pulled away to face her with a cheeky smirk on his lips.

"Your cold" he teased playfully to which she pouted as a response. What did he expect? It was the back-end of December for crying out loid, of course she was going to be cold when coming from outside. But because it was Christmas she decided to let him off since she was just happy to see him.

Jean saw her expression and laughed quietly. Even when pissed off and cold, she was still adorable as hell to him. "I'll go make some tea, you go change into your PJ's" he teased. Like the good boyfriend he was, Jean had left them lying out on the bed for her to find when she came home after her day of last minute shopping around town.

Erin relaxed in his arms and kissed him again then went to change her clothes, hastily making her way to the bedroom. She then left the cake box on the table before escaping but took the presents into the bedroom with her.

* * *

Erin and Jean were in bed together cuddled up under the sheets keeping each other warm. The cold of the night now unable to bother them as they were comforted by their shared body heat. The smell of body wash, cake and tea wafting through the air, comforting yet pleasant smells to the both of them.

Erin was sat on his lap a little and they were both eating the cake that Erin had bought with tea. Because he loved strawberries Erin had given him hers (but just this once). The rest of it in the fridge to keep it fresh and so it would keep longer through the week.

The two mugs of tea sat on Erin's beside table and drawer together, the dull glow of the bedside light making them gleam. Although they were still a little too hot to consume as they were both still freshly made moments earlier. Steam erupting from both mugs like a witches brew from story tales.

Eren gazed at the green woollen item affectionately running her fingers over the material quietly. It was really a pretty scarf and she found it cute how it matched her eye colour. In all honesty she was rather impressed by the fact he had knotted it completely by himself, making it all the more precious to her.

"Thanks for this. It has been pretty cold lately and god knows Mikasa gets on my case as it is" she teased affectionately. She loved how personalized it was, little initials for her name. The photo of her and Jean sat on her bedside table where she could wake up to it every day. Now if he was ever at work or late home, she had a part of him by her bed.

Jean kissed her head affectionately his plate of cake lying beside him, his arm around her waist. He then gazed into her green eyes hopefully "So… what did you get me?" he asked curiously his tone a little eager. It was a habit of his since childhood to always get excited to see what gifts he had received from other people.

He had given her the gifts he bought her and they were supposed to be exchanging them together. I mean he would be a little bummed if he didn't get his now too, since she had gotten to open hers. Plus it was about 11-ish, so it was just about Christmas day so it was wasn't so bad to be opening them now.

Erin's cheeks heated red with embarrassment and she hesitated. She had completely forgotten about it as she had been too distracted by her lovely gifts from Jean. But hers would be nowhere near as wonderful as the ones she received from Jean, but she couldn't say no to the face he was making.

She then reached out and grabbed her small package from beside her and shoved it in Jean's face abruptly. She knew they weren't very fancy but she had put her heart into choosing them. He might even laugh at how stupid they were, I mean she herself wasn't very confident in what she had bought him.

Jean blinked curiously at the package and then took it from her grasp quietly. He then opened it while Erin kept her head bowed, her cheeks still radiating with heat. He then opened it and was surprised to find two silver rings with the initials for their names on them, Erin and Jean. They were so cute and very shiny indeed, he loved them.

He then placed down the package on the bed beside him and kissed Erin atop her head affectionately "Thanks babe I love them" he said gently. Rings and cake? Best Christmas ever. He couldn't wait to brag about this to Connie, Sasha and Marco when they met up after Christmas, there was no way they could top his.

He then pulled out one of the necklaces with her name on it and placed it around his neck carefully. It reached just underneath his collar bone and would hide under his clothes. He then picked up the one with his name on it and placed it around Erin's neck. She carefully moved her hair to give him better access with the clasp.

Once they were on the two admired their presents quietly. Now whenever they were apart they would always have a piece of the other with them wherever they went. Knowing that they belonged to someone and they could always admire it when they were at work. The fact they could boast a little didn't hurt either.

"Merry Christmas Erin" Jean replied fondly. Though Erin was as moody as ever and drove him up the wall, it had been a good year and he looked forward to making more memories with her. She was his moody, impulsive, fight picking, opinionated but sexy as hell girlfriend whom he loved very much.

Erin smirked fingering the ring around her neck. It had been a funny year but as always, she couldn't be happier than she was in the arms of her beloved horse. "Merry Christmas horse-face" she teased affectionately. She really did love the gifts, she would wear them all the time and make sure to show them off whenever possible.

Jean then wrapped his other arm around Erin pulling her closer to him. He then buried his nose in her soft brown hair affectionately, enjoying her scent. She smelled like fresh air while carrying the lingering scent that was Erin, being able to wind his fingers in that soft brown hair of hers when they slept.

Erin nuzzled into his chest quietly and leaned her head against his chest a little. She felt so content right now and truly happy, but as always, she couldn't resist teasing him. "Christmas making you mushy, Kirstein?" she teased again a grin appearing on her face. He was acting more goofy than usual, not that she minded of course.

Jean laughed in amusement his nose still in her hair. Even though it was Christmas, they couldn't resist teasing each other "Back at you shit-stain" he teased playfully. The two then laughed and cuddled each other while wrapped in the sheets. Even at this time of year they still insulted each other. But it was how they showed their love.


End file.
